


The Doctor Who Avatar AU - Book 1: Freedom

by AvaHasAClosetMurderBoard



Series: Avatar AU [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Also Grace is alive!!!, And well!!!, Btw by Avatar AU I mean Avatar like Korra and Aang, F/F, F/M, I threw some OC's in there cuz I needed other people and stuff, Oh my spirits, Okay I'm actually doing this, The Avatar AU everyone actually asked for???, The Doctor is the Avatar, buckle up boys, i still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaHasAClosetMurderBoard/pseuds/AvaHasAClosetMurderBoard
Summary: Set in the universe of ATLA and TLOK. The Doctor is the Avatar but she's being kept away from the world and earning for freedom. Yasmin wanted to be a police officer like her mother, only to realize the city is ruled by thugs and she isn't allowed to do something about it. Ryan struggles with being a bender, due to his condition, and prefers to be happily mistaken as a non-bender. And Graham?  He's just itching for an adventure.





	1. Chapter 1. Parallels

**Author's Note:**

> This entire idea was born on the Thasmin discord server a couple of nights ago, when we were discussing prompts and I kinda felt inclined to just go for it. I will try and keep locations and other elements as cannon as possible for the Avatar part, while doing my best to keep the characters as in-character as possible for the Doctor Who part.  
> I honestly have no idea how many chapters this is going to have so I'll just go with the flow I guess!
> 
> A shout out the everyone on the server who threw in some ideas for this while waving "YOU CAN DO IT" flags, you're all awesome <3
> 
> Without further ado, here's chapter one. Not beta-d so I apologize for grammar mistakes.

**Book 1 – Freedom**

 

**Chapter 1. Parallels**

 

When the news of the Avatar passing reached the Air Temples throughout the nations, the monks turned their eyes upon their newborns and the ones that would soon come into this world. It had been prophesied that the next Avatar would be born amongst them, a very welcoming honour to uphold. But a specific clan wasn't very keen in having the Avatar being born amongst them. The nomads of Air Temple Island, living so close to the ever growing Republic City, feared that this responsibility would be placed upon them. It was not that they found themselves incapable of making sure the child would grow and learn to become who they were meant to be; Avatar Korra, cycles ago had been the living and breathing proof of their worth.

 

What worried them was the closeness to a city that arboured so many cultures and ideals that clashed with their own. How could you teach a child patience in an ever moving city where every second standing still was seen as a waste? How could you teach them kindness when most people had none in their hearts? How could you tell them violence was not the way to solve things when gangs controlled the streets, fighting amongst themselves almost everyday?

 

Honourable or not, they reasoned it would be better if the new Avatar was born somewhere in one of their other temples, more isolated from the outside world. They prayed and hoped, still keeping a close eye on their youth as months and then years passed without news. A collective breathe of relief followed every time a child crossed the age when their bending began to manifest.

 

Three new airbenders and a non-bender had been the final count. Or so they thought.

 

One of the children, a blonde girl with soft hazel eyes had caught the eldest monk's attention. There was something about the way she interacted with the world around her, always fascinated with new facts and new discoveries. While the other kids were focused on learning new techniques and meditation, she would more often than not sneak away to go explore the library, reading books that were too advanced for her age and actually retaining the information within it.

 

By the age of four, she could recite by heart the story behind the foundation of Republic City and list all the Avatars by name and where they had been born.

 

Most thought of her as nothing more than a prodigy, but the old man knew better. So on a particularly stormy day when he had found her outside looking at the sky completely dry despite the heavy rain, he just knew.

 

The curious girl was the new Avatar.

 

Immediately he called a meeting with the other elders, relying on what he had just witnessed. The murmurs within the halls were instant, with some expressing surprise and worry while others remained sceptical. The blonde child was brought before their council, eyes wide in wonder and confusion as a small bucket full of water was placed in front of her, the eldest monk instructing her to make the liquid within move without touching it.

 

Everyone in the room watched with baited breath as her small hands hovered gently above the container. For a few minutes nothing happened. But just as the old man started to doubt himself, the water slowly rose. A collective gasp of surprise was on everyone's lips as they watched the liquid move from side to side, rise a bit higher and then lower until it stopped. The blonde girl didn't realize the implications of what she had done at all, that much was clear when she had turned to the elder waiting for approval with a smile on her face.

 

Now with solid proof presented, a discussion broke out. Monks began to argue amongst themselves as the girl was taken out of the room by the elder's wife until things were sorted out. Some thought the best thing to do would be to have her be taken to one of the other air temples in a more secluded area, while others stated that idea should be out of the table. The general consensus was that the girl was to remain safe until her training would be complete, with no regards to how long that would be.

 

So after hours of discussion, a verdict emerged: she was to remain in the Air Temple Island, residing in a more secluded quarter with her mother, away from the others. Only a few elders were allowed to visit and train the girl and ensure her grown; and no outsider was to be told they had found the new Avatar until she was fully capable of taking on that responsibility.

 

Little did this girl know that years of solitude and isolation awaited.

 

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

 

Najia Khan strode proudly into the Republic City police station, her daughter Yasmin by the hand. She exuded an air of confidence as she passed by the desks, capturing the attention of the officers present. She came to a stop by the massive pillar, where the names of all the officers that had made a difference throughout the years were engraved for posterity. The list started with Toph Beifong and ended with her own. Little Yaz stared at the stone in awe, her brown eyes scanning all the names until she found her mother's own at the bottom, her small finger tracing the outlines of the letters under the watchful eye of Najia.

 

“You know, my love, one day your name will be there. You will make this city proud; you will make me proud. I know you have what it takes in you, dear.”

 

The little girl's eyes go wide at her mother's words. “You think so, mum? Will I be a police officer like you one day?”

 

“I am sure.” The woman leaned down so she could be at eye level with her child. “I will train you myself and all.” Yaz let out an excited _squee_ as Najia straighten herself and turned to address the room. “Today marks not only my daughter's fourth birthday but also the day her earthbending has awaken. So it is with great honour that I officially present to you Yasmin Khan, a future officer of the Republic City police.”

 

There were cheers and claps as the little girl was gently ushered to stand in front of her mother so everyone could take a good look at her. Eyes wide and filled with wonder, she looked around the room at all the strangers before her brown eyes settled on her mother, who was smiling down on her.

 

A few moments later, Najia took her to her private office and instructed her daughter to take a seat and wait for her to return. She did as she was told, drawing away on some blank pages her mother kept in her desk for when her daughters would visit her at work. She could faintly hear her mother's voice echoing in the room, no doubt addressing her officers again, the meaning behind her words never fully registering.

 

“ _Just because she is my daughter doesn't mean she is entitled to any sort of special treatment. During her training I want every single one of you to be twice as tough on her as you would on any recruit. I will do the same; I want her to carry on my legacy as I have carried my father's.”_

 

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

 

**\- Present day -**

 

The little boy stood still as water was gently applied to his scrapped knee. His deep blue eyes watched careful as the woman beside him focused on the task at hand, fingers weaving the liquid with what seemed like centuries of practice. When she was done, she allowed the water to drop down back to the bowl and inspected the skin, letting out a pleased sound.

 

“See, all better now!”

 

“Thank you Doctor!”

 

“It was nothing, really. Just be more careful next time, Daron. Today was just a scratch but one of this day can be something worse! You need to work on controlling the air when you're gliding, instead of showing off to the girls.”

 

Daron scratched the back of his head, clearly embarrassed. “Yeah, you're right. But what can I say? The ladies love me.”

 

They both laughed. The boy got up and thanked her again, hastily exiting the small room and nearly bumping into the elder monk in the process. The old man frowned as his eyes moved from the retreating form of the child to her and then to the bowl of water.

 

 _'Ah',_ she thought bitterly, _'here comes the daily reprimand.'_

 

He didn't even bother to ask for permission to enter the small space, his face contorted in a deep scowl. “I told you before to stop bothering with minimal things such as this.” He paused, standing right in front of where she was sitting, a thin finger pointing at the red stained water. “Your time should be spent practising and improving your bending techniques, not taking care of scrapped knees and elbows.”

 

An eye roll. “Oh yeah? I would love to do just that. But I can't. And you know why? Because of you and the rest of the council.” The Doctor stood up and got right into his face, eyes defiant. “You all keep telling me just how important I am. How the world needs me. But how I am supposed to make a difference if you keep me locked up here, uh? Not to mention you completely refuse to hire tutors to teach me how to fire and earth bend.”

 

“We had this conversation before. The world is not ready; _you_ are not ready.” He watched her pace back and forth, hands running through her blonde hair. “The council decided years ago you were to remain here until it was decided you could leave. And that day is yet to come.”

 

She stopped and glanced at him. “I am turning eighteen in a week. Do you honestly think you lot are entitled to keep me here after that? I think not.”

 

His face contorted into something akin of anger for a fleeting moment, before his scowl returned. “You are the Avatar, act like it! What would you predecessors think if they saw you acting like a spoiled teenager?”

 

“The question is, what will the other nations think when they find out you've been keeping the Avatar locked in your temple?” He raised his eyebrows. “Ah, you were not aware I knew that, I see. I'm not a child any more. And I don't want to be treated like one. I'm tired of being this place's dirty little secret. I want out into the world.”

 

“I already told you, we will not allow it. Now cease this senseless argument and return to your duties, Riva awaits you by the training grounds.”

 

The elder monk gave her a pointed look and bowed slightly, before turning on his heel and stepping outside into the bright patio. She mocked his gesture and let out a few choice words under her breath. _'I asked at least'_ , she mused as her eyes focused on the small bundle of blue feathers perched on the windowsill, eyeing her curiously.

 

“It's okay, girl. We will be free soon, I promise.”

 

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

 

Najia stormed into her office furiously with Yasmin right behind on her heels. The younger woman mentally prepared herself for the onslaught that would surely follow, the expression adorning her mother's features a dead giveaway to just on how much trouble she had gotten herself into. The door had barely slammed shut when her voice rang out.

 

“Yasmin Khan, do you have any idea what you have done?! Going against regulations and nearly getting yourself _and_ my officers killed?! I taught you better than that.”

 

“With all due respect, ma'am, I did what I thought was right.” She stood her ground, back straight and eyes focused on her superior. “The life of an innocent civilian was put at risk so my squad intervened to assure his safety.”

 

“You jumped in the middle of a gang dispute to save a homeless man. You are well aware we do not step on their businesses so they won't step on ours. Simple as that.”

 

Yaz raised an eyebrow at this. “So we are allowing this thugs to stampede around, doing as they please? We get reports over reports on a daily basis of civilians complaining they have been harassed or even harmed by this guys and we do nothing about it?” She raised her voice slightly. “What kind of police officers are we if we do not put a stop to this?”

 

“You think I like it? You think I enjoy having to pay an insane monthly fee to this guys just so your dad can keep his small restaurant up and running? I don't. But this is how things work now. Without an Avatar to keep the balance, people have lost hope and now chaos rules the streets.” Najia sat down on her chair, elbows resting on the table top and hands holding her chin up. “The president doesn't want to admit he lost control of the situation so our hands are completely tied. I understand the frustration, luv, I really do but there's nothing we can do.”

 

The younger woman shook her head and frown at her words. “So we're just supposed to sit by and watch people get hurt? All I see us doing is passing parking tickets and pick up the occasional drunk causing trouble at night. And honestly I don't think that counts for something.”

 

She let out a sigh. “As your mother, I can tell you that I understand how you feel but you really shouldn't put yourself and other people in danger. As your superior however, I am informing that you are hereby being subjected to a disciplinary action for your behaviour today. You are to be on traffic duty, on foot, until further notice.”

 

Yasmin opened and closed her mouth, face scrunched up in anger. There was so many things she wanted to say but she knew her mother well; she wouldn't change her mind. Every decision was final and if she tried to contest it, she would only make things worse. The suspension she had been subjected the prior month came into mind, where she had been forced to help her father and younger sister at his restaurant. Things had been... tense, to say the least. Her sister Sonya had a knack for making remarks all the time about Yaz being _'mum's favourite'_ because she is a bender like her; however she never said things like that out loud when their mother is in the same room, to avoid getting herself in trouble.

 

So she gave Najia a curt nod and exited her office, walking straight towards the main door and ignoring the looks and whispers of the other officers around, who had without a doubt, heard every single word.

 

As she stepped outside into the sunny street, a feeling within her that had blossomed the moment she became old enough to understand that the world around her wasn't as kind as she had thought, came back full force. Her mind went back to that day when her mother had brought her by the hand into the police station, the day she had made sizeable rocks move without even touching them. Yaz had been so young and naïve back then. But as she grew and trained to become a police officer, she had slowly realized not everything was as it seemed; and making a difference in the city wouldn't be possible after all.

 

She yearned change. Peace. But most of all, freedom.

 

Her eighteen birthday couldn't come soon enough.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2. A Chance Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet ya'll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter so soon? Heck ya.  
> I actually wanted to make this chapter longer but then I noticed I was nearly 7 pages deep in it so I decided to cut some of it for chapter 3.  
> Again, not beta-d so bare with my crappy grammar.
> 
> 10 points to whoever spots the Easter eggs ~(o.o)~

**Book 1 – Freedom**

 

**Chapter 2. A Chance Meeting**

 

The week had dragged painfully slow. She had spent most of it in the meditation chamber by herself, to hone her spiritual abilities. But of course that had been a white lie to cover the actual reason she had been sent there in the first place: punishment. The Air Nomads would never admit someone was being penalized for something they have done; instead they would simply make sure to rearrange the daily schedule, so that the worst tasks were delegated to that person. Like cleaning the sky bison's pen.

 

But she was still the Avatar. And since the council still refused to allow her to socialize with most of people living in the temple, having her locked in the meditation chamber was the only viable option. Of course she had done literally everything else, from bouncing a small ball from the walls and catching it to reading pages she had sneaked in inside her boots. Occasionally an elder had entered to watch her for a bit, the visits always ending short. Sitting in the same room with a woman who can't seem to be able to stay still for more than thirty seconds could be a real test to their supposedly infinite patience. If she remembered correctly, only Elder Riva had lasted more than two minutes.

 

Thankfully, the day she had awaited for so long had arrived.

 

In the morning, Daron and a little girl about his age showed up with a small bouquet of wild flowers they had collected together. Their visit was very brief and they had rushed out shortly, hand in hand, which had made the Doctor smile at the sight. A few elders also made their appearance throughout the day, plain wishes of a long life in her tongues. But not the eldest one. Or Riva.

 

She grew more agitated as the clock ticked by and... nothing happened. They had clearly gave her the day off, which was okay she supposed; but as supper time came around and she was served the same bland rice instead of the favourite food she had been served on all her birthdays before, she knew something was up.

 

The Doctor stood and walked towards the double doors that lead to the patio. There was a moment of hesitation before she slid them open and stepped outside into the chilly night air. Almost immediately she realized she was being watch, her eyes slowly scanning the shadows around her and spotting at least five different silhouettes. Six in total then, she concluded when she felt eyes on the back of her head from above.

 

The Order of The White Lotus, her own personal 'guards', tasked with protecting her no matter what. Honestly she wondered why they even bothered sticking around; it was not like something bad would happen to her on the island, especially since no one knew there was even an Avatar.

 

From the corner of her eye she could see the pouch she had stashed under a more thick brush sticking out a bit, containing a few clothes and other personal items. Her plan had been to grab it in the middle of the night and leave the island, but the eldest elder had clearly been expecting her to try something of the sorts. No wonder she was being watched so closely.

 

Rushed footsteps on the cobblestone made her focus her attention at the path to the main temple, elder Riva coming into view. She could barely discern her features in the darkness of the night, but as she came closer to the torches the Doctor noticed she looked visibly upset. Furious even.

 

That was new.

 

The older woman stopped in front of her, dark eyes quickly scanning her surroundings. “You may leave.” She spoke to the shadows with authority in her voice. “You are dismissed for now.”

 

“With all due respect, elder Riva, you know we can't leave.” A deep man voice sounded, from somewhere above them. The Doctor mentally high five'd herself for guessing one of them was perched on the roof. “We have orders to keep a close eye on the Avatar tonight.”

 

“Orders revoked as of now. Leave us.”

 

Silence. “Very well.”

 

Riva waited a few minutes until she was sure they were alone and only then did her features soften slightly. Her right hand reached to touch the Doctor's cheek. “What a fine person you became, Avatar. I couldn't be more proud.” She paused. “I feel as it is my duty to speak those words to you, since your mother is sadly not between us any more. It is also my duty to beg for your forgiveness, in the name of all of the members of the council, for keeping you here away from the world that needs you so.”

 

Hazel eyes shined with unshed tears. “Don't apologize for something that has never been your fault. The eldest one is the one who should be here, telling me he's sorry and letting me go. But instead he has the White Lotus watching me like hawks. And doesn't even dare to show his face around.”

 

“He does not need to come here for you to be allowed to leave.” She let the weight of those words sink. When the younger woman's eyebrows rose in realization and her mouth opened to protest, she spoke again. “I had a meeting with the council first thing this morning, to discuss you. All my arguments about you being old enough and you needing to go out there and help people like you are destined to fell in deaf hears. The elders have become selfish, Avatar. They seek to keep for themselves something that was meant to be a gift to the world. I want no part in it.”

 

“Are you saying...?”

 

“You are free, Avatar. Go and see the world and bring hope back to the people of the four nations.”

 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 

Yasmin was completely exhausted. The day had been quite... eventful, to say the least, with people coming over from all the nations to witness the annual festival that was held in Republic City. Benders and non-benders had started to pour in first thing that morning and by the looks of it, they still were. Multiple disputes over parking spots, big animals not being allowed in certain areas, cars bumping into each other... It had been madness.

 

_'What a nice way to spend my birthday...',_ she thought bitterly as she made her way through a crowd watching street performers by the park. Her eyes caught sight of the statue of Avatar Korra, now nearly covered in vines due to the lack of maintenance. A large bird had even made its nest at the base, like it was aware no one would bother moving it. Sadness clouded her brown eyes. The Avatar used to be a symbol of peace, a beacon in the dark. But now, exactly eighteen years after the passing of the last one, people had given up looking and believing there was even one.

 

The general consensus was that the Avatar cycle had came to an end.

 

She refused to believe that. Deep in her heart she knew an Avatar was out there and that it would come to make things better.

 

Hopefully.

 

Her house came into view, her dad cheerfully waving his arms as he spotted her approaching. Hakim smiled wide, immediately engulfing his daughter in a bear-hug. “Happy birthday, luv! To think my daughter just turned eighteen... You are not my little girl any more...” He sniffed softly, Yaz just rolled her eyes.

 

“Come on dad, are you really going to do this now? People are starting to look at us funny...”

 

He instantly let go of her. “Oh right, sorry. Come in, dinner is just about ready. I made your favourite!”

 

Hakim rushed inside and went straight to the kitchen, probably to check on the meal. Yasmin took her time closing the front door and taking off her jacket, trying to drag the inevitable. She had made a decision that she was sure her family wouldn't approve of, especially her mother. But she was legally an adult now, capable of taking charge of her own life. So if she couldn't do her job in the city and make things better, she would travel and find a place where she could make a difference.

 

When she finally made it into the dinning room, Najia and Sonya were already sat at the table. Their eyes were on her as she pulled a chair and sat down, not saying a word. Things had been tense the past days between her and her mother and arguments between them at the police station had been a daily occurrence, followed by awkward moments of silence when they were in the same room at home.

 

Her sister pushed a small package towards her. “Happy birthday, Yaz. This is from me and dad. Well, actually more from him than me but you get the point.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Yasmin started to gently unwrap it as her dad proudly strode into the room wearing ridiculous pink oven mittens, a steaming tray in his hands. He gently placed it down on the table and took the mittens off, dropping them above the closed piano they had in the room. Najia wrinkled her nose at it but said nothing.

 

“Oh, Sonya gave you the present already! Hope you like it, luv.”

 

He took a seat at the edge of the table, directly across from his wife. His eyes sparkled as he watched her older daughter pull a small velvety box open, to reveal a golden ear cuff. It was a thing of beauty, with small curls along it that reminded her the gusts of wind ever present on her childhood drawings.

 

“Oh dad... You really shouldn't have...”

 

“You like it?”

 

She gave him a genuine warm smile. “I love it, thank you.”

 

“I had it specially made, you know? They usually don't make custom ones but I have a mate that owns a small shop. I wanted to get you something as unique as you.”

 

Her stomach twisted as she remembered what she wanted to say after the meal. “That's really sweet, dad. Thank you again.”

 

Yaz placed the box down on the table and closed the lid. Najia slightly stood from her chair and grabbed the serving spoon, free hand posed to ask for the plates so she could start serving dinner. Hakim gave her a look but she just ignored it; he then glanced at Yaz with apologetic eyes but she just gave him a small shrug.

 

She should have known that the standard clinic card she had received from her superior officer that morning was all she was going to get.

 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 

Riva strode through the woods, the Doctor in tow. The darkness made it almost impossible to discern their surroundings, but they knew the path like the back of their hand. The Avatar was gripping her satchel, knuckles white. Her thoughts were racing and her gut was twisting. Who knew the price of freedom had such a bitter taste?

 

Her eyes fell on the figure in front of her. The old woman was risking so much helping her escape, the Doctor was sure she would get herself stripped from her council position and even banished from the temple. She had children and grandchildren. The Avatar had no one.

 

The stopped once they reached the clearing located in the middle of the dense green area. Riva closed her eyes and pushed her wrinkled hands in front of her body for a moment, before pulling them back and closing them into fists. A gentle, barely there breeze hit her face and she smelled the air.

 

“You have about ten minutes.” She announced, opening her eyes to look at the Avatar. “Are you ready?”

 

“Are you sure this is wise? I appreciate what you're doing for me, I really do. But-”

 

“None of that now.” The old woman approached her, placing two comforting hands on her shoulders. “Just focus on getting out of here safely, alright? I will take care of myself. Now hurry up! They will be here soon.”

 

The Doctor nodded as a small blue jay landed gracefully on her head. Riva stepped away, putting some space between them.

 

“You ready? I know we haven't tried anything too fancy before.” She extended an hand and the small creature dropped gently into her open palm. “But the more distance from this place, the better. Think you can handle it, Tardis?”

 

The blue jay tilted its head gently, peering at her. Then it flew around her for a moment before landing on the ground between the two women. Riva watched in awe as blue spiritual energy slowly surrounded the creature and it grew and grew, until it became nearly as big as a sky bison. It looked eerie now, a beautiful glow emanating from it like it was made of blue flames. The bird was a demi spirit, a creature of both this and the spiritual world. What a fitting companion for the Avatar.

 

Satchel secured on her shoulder, the Doctor climbed onto her companion as it leaned down to let her board. She resisted the urge to shed a tear when her eyes fell on Riva and dreaded to think what would soon happen to her. But the world needed her, she reminded herself as she urged the majestic spirit to take off, the clearing soon disappearing from view.

 

_Freedom at last._

 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 

The beach was deserted at that time of the night, the slow but steady sound of small waves crashing soothing her. Yasmin walked along the water barefoot, shoes in hand, enjoying the feeling of the cold sand between her toes. It was peaceful out there, the lights and buzz from the city almost completely muted. She needed it, especially after having told her parents she wanted to leave.

 

**_\- An hour ago -_ **

 

“You cannot be serious, Yasmin!”

 

“Please calm down Najia, let her explain-”

 

“There is nothing to explain, our daughter was clear enough in her words.” Her mother paced in front of the couch, arms tight above her chest. “You have a good job and a family that loves you. Is that not enough for you?”

 

“Mum, listen-”

 

“I thought you were smarter than this. You think you can what, leave to some part unknown and suddenly the world is a better place? You have lived in this city all your life, you haven't seen the mess that is the rest of the nations. With no Avatar, there is riots everywhere. You are risking getting yourself hurt or worse for an ideal.”

 

“It's not an ideal, mum.”

 

Najia scoffed. “You just turned eighteen and you are acting like a child.”

 

“I'm not. But you sure are treating me like one.”

 

Hakim let out a sigh and leaned forwards on his armchair, face serious as he eyed his older daughter. He hadn't been surprised at all. Yasmin had always been the most adventurous and he had witnessed through the years as her moral compass grew. So her wanting to leave the somewhat safe city to travel around and make a difference somewhere else sounded so _Yaz_ to him.

 

“You sure you want to do this, luv?” Both women looked at him, eyebrows raised. “It's not going to be easy, you know? Big world out there.”

 

“You can't honestly be serious-”

 

“I know, dad. But it's what I want to do.”

 

“Then I guess I can only wish you the best on your travels. And remind you to visit your Nani if you find yourself in the Earth Kingdom. I'm sure she misses you.”

 

She nodded and stood, giving her dad a warm hug before exiting the room. Coat in hand, she opened the front door and stepped into the night, the sound of her parents voices now a faint whisper.

 

_**\- Present -** _

 

Her father's support had been a happy surprise. They never got to spend a lot of time together as she grew up, her mother always dragging her off to train on her bending. She envied her sister sometimes, although she would never admit it out loud. She had it easy. No pressure to work harder, no punishments for being too weak to reach the nearly impossible goals her mother always seemed to have set for her. Just a normal life, helping in the restaurant.

 

Yasmin came to a stop, eyes looking up in wonder. Millions upon millions of starts dotted the sky, shimmering little diamonds against the darkness of the night. It was impossible to spot them from the city, the lights always too bright even during the very late hours. She loved to come to that spot, especially after a hard day and just let herself drown at the sight.

 

A shimmering flash of blue caught her attention.

 

At first she had mistaken it for a shooting star, but she realized it was too close to be one. It burned bright before it completely disappeared above her head; a faint screamed followed and something came falling down towards her. Yaz barely had time to move out of the way before a sudden rush of wind knocked her out of her feet and she fell flat on her ass, air filled with sand.

 

She coughed a few times, still shielding her eyes with a raised hand; only when she was sure the sand had settled did she dare to look up.

 

A blonde woman, about her age, sat in the middle of a small crater. She was cradling a small blue jay close to her chest, softly murmuring to it. Her clothes reminded her of the ones used in the Air Temple Island, so she concluded she must have been an airbender from there. But what had been that blue glow in the sky, she wondered. And why had this woman fallen from the sky.

 

She made a move to stand and started to brush the sand away, the other woman suddenly freezing and acknowledging her at least. Her eyes were wide, eyebrows raised in surprise. She quickly stood up as well, tiny bird still in her hands.

 

“Hm... Hi there.” No reply. She tried again. “My name is Yasmin, Yasmin Khan. Can you tell me who you are, miss...?”

 

“Why are you calling me miss?”

 

Her accent was thick, she noticed. And she looked genuinely confused. “Because you're a woman...?”

 

“Oh. Am I? I don't understand this entire concept of gender you lot have going on. Back in the island we are all the same. I read a few books about it at some point, I believe. Gender division? Qualification? Not sure which one was again...”

 

And she was chatty apparently. “What's your name, if you don't mind me asking?”

 

“Right, how rude of me. Nice to meet you, Yasmin Khan. I am the Doctor.”

 


	3. Chapter 3. The Avatar Who Fell To The Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasmin finds out the Doctor is the Avatar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit have mixed feelings about this chapter. It's dialogue heavy, which by itself is a tad annoying; also kinda feels a bit stagnant compared to what I actually wanted to do in the first place. But again advancing the plot kinda messes up the number of chapters I was thinking about doing... Uggggh.
> 
> Anyways, I threw a couple of references to the first episode of this season in here, including the title (I patted myself on the back for that one). Hope it's at least a bit enjoyable.
> 
> Not beta'd still so excuse my grammar.

**Book 1 – Freedom**

 

**Chapter 3. The Avatar Who Fell To The Earth**

 

Yasmin blinked a couple of times, trying to make sense of what had just happened. This woman, clearly an airbender, had just fallen from the sky after a burst of blue light. The way she spoke reminded Yaz of a library keeper she had met years prior, when she had been required to consult some old documents about the laws of Republic City; so in all sense this woman would possibly have a job like that on the Air Temple Island.

 

Except she called herself the Doctor.

 

“The Doctor.” She found herself echoing a few beats later. “So like an healer?”

 

The blonde woman's face scrunched up. “Sort of, I guess. But I was not supposed to _'concern myself'_ with such _'frivolous tasks'_.” She spoke with sarcasm in her voice. “So what I did around there was pretty much training and meditating. Every day. Oh and being scolded, although I don't think that counts...?”

 

“Why that title then if you're not a doctor?”

 

“It's not a title; it's my name. You see, I'm- Oh! You're hurt!”

 

Yaz's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, gaze following the other woman's pointed finger towards her right hand. She lifted it and in the dim light, she could barely make out a small trail of blood along her palm, the source of it a small cut below her wrist.

 

“Oh.” She let out, her eyes immediately scanning the sand where she had fallen minutes before. “I guess I must have landed on a rock or a broken seashell.”

 

She nearly jumped when surprisingly warm fingers touched her palm. The Doctor had approached, hazel eyes focused on examining her hand, turning it gently to get a better look. “We should get it cleaned. Before it infects.” She looked up and their gazes met.

 

There's was an intensity in her eyes. She could see it all now that there were so close, noses almost touching. A fire longing to burn. A flood of emotions. An untamed storm. A willingness to break down any wall. All of it silently calling out to her like a prayer.

 

But there was also something else, something Yasmin recognized so well: loneliness.

 

She felt the need to pull her hand away, to create some space between them; yet her body refused to move, so entangled her mind was on trying to figure out this strange woman in front of her. So after a few moments of awkward silence, when the Doctor was still staring at her expectantly, she cleaned her throat.

 

“It's alright, I'll just clean it up at home.”

 

“Nonsense! Allow me, please? It's the least I can do. I mean, you fell because of me.”

 

Yaz opened her mouth to protest but the other woman was already kneeling down in front of her, rummaging through her satchel with her free hand. She pulled out a water canister with a _'ah!'_ and stood up, frowning when she realized she would need both hands for the job.

 

“Yasmin, do you mind holding little Tardis here for me?” She extended the hand still gently holding the small blue jay. “That flight was a tad too much for her, poor thing.”

 

“Hm, sure...” The younger woman opened her uninjured hand and the small creature was gently placed upon it. “Is it yours? And why did you name it like that?”

 

“She.” The Doctor corrected. “And yes, she's my best friend. Only friend I have, really. And I named her that because _'_ _Time And Relative Dimension in Space'_ seemed too long. So I shortened it.”

 

Yasmin frowned slightly, tilting her head. “Do I even want to know what that means?”

 

The other woman shrugged and popped the canister open. “It's from something I read in a book long ago. Thought it was fitting since this little one is bigger on the inside.”

 

A scoff. “Now you're just pulling my leg, aren't you?”

 

“Wouldn't dream of it. Now keep your hand still, this should take just a minute.”

 

She watched as the Doctor tilted the canister slightly above her injured hand, but without spilling any water onto her skin. Her eyebrows knitted in confusion. Wasn't she supposed to clean the wound?

 

But then her free hand started to move close to the container, fingers dancing like she was weaving a delicate thread. And that was when she noticed water slowly coming out, like it was being controlled by some imaginary force. A blob, large enough to cover the wounded area, gently came to rest on her skin.

 

It started to glow. A comforting and soothing pulse, so familiar back in the days she started her training and things got a tad heavier. A few bruises and scratches were almost a daily occurrence, but luckily the police had a residence healer. A waterbender.

 

So why could this strange woman airbend _and_ waterbend? That shouldn't be possible. Unless-

 

Yasmin's eyes grew wide, mouth threw open with a gasp. _'It can't be'_ , she reasoned with herself. _'There's a more logical explanation, I'm sure.'_

 

“Are you alright, Yasmin? It's not hurting, right?”

 

“No, no it's fine, I just... You can airbend. But you can also waterbend. That shouldn't be possible, right?” The Doctor tensed under her gaze, but remained silent. “Unless you are-”

 

“The Avatar.” The blonde finished the sentence for her in a nonchalant manner, letting the water drip down Yaz's hand to clean the dry blood that had ran down her palm. She touched her hand again and inspected it for a moment, before nodding to herself. “All done.”

 

Meanwhile Yasmin was completely flabbergasted. This person that had just fallen from the sky in front of her eyes _was_ the Avatar everyone thought didn't exist. Yet there she was, at the beach almost in the middle of the night, healing a tiny scratch for a stranger she had just met. The Air Temple clearly knew they had the Avatar amongst them; why didn't they announce it to the world? And why was she in the city only now? Had she ran? Had they finally let her go? Was she even captive in the first place?

 

There were so many questions she wanted to ask. But would she even answer? They had just met, after all. And there was something off about the way that the Doctor had admitted to be the Avatar. It was like she didn't want to be. Or like it didn't meant anything. Another title, just like her supposed name.

 

She took a deep breath as their fingers touched once again, the other woman gently removing the small bird from her palm. Hazel eyes watched her curiously now, face slowly scrunching up.

 

“Something's on your mind.”

 

It wasn't a question; it was a statement.

 

“Well, you could say that. I mean, this woman that fell from the sky and nearly crash landed on me pretty much just admitted she's the Avatar that everyone thinks doesn't exist in this cycle. One has to wonder what she has been doing all this time instead of, you know, letting us know she actually _exists_ so peace can be maintained?”

 

“Okay, I can see you're upset. And I understand that. But me being hidden was not my decision at all.”

 

Yasmin blinked, suddenly feeling embarrassed about her outburst. “Oh. I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. It's just a bit of a shock, you know? Everyone really thinks you don't exist or worse, that you're dead.”

 

“It's alright. Can't blame them for thinking that. It's been eighteen years since the last Avatar was around.”

 

“If you don't mind me asking... Why did they keep you away from us, the monks I mean?”

 

A gentle breeze blew between them as the Doctor's expression became unreadable. Her eyes focused on a random spot at the ground, lips in a thin line, knuckles turning white as she gripped her satchel's strap a tad too hard. Minutes stretched by, the only sound the faint buzz of the city and the waves crashing against the rocks nearby.

 

Guilt gnawed at her insides. “I'm sorry, Doctor. I shouldn't have asked.”

 

Their eyes met again. “It's alright. I'm just not ready to talk about it. Not yet.”

 

“That's fine.” She gave her a reassuring smile before it turned into a sad. “But they'll ask about it, you know? The people. They will want to know why you didn't show up until now.”

 

The Doctor shook her head. “I'm not ready to tell them who I am now either. That will just draw unwanted attention; not to mention I'm not ready yet. I still need to learn fire and earthbending.”

 

“So you'll just leave everyone in the shadows until you're ready? What about the people that so desperately need you?”

 

“I told you, Yasmin, I'm not ready. I'm not the Avatar yet; I'm just a traveller. I'll do what I'm supposed to do. But I'll start small and far from here. Little things that need to be fixed, I'll get them fixed. But at my own pace until I can handle the big things. Does that make sense?”

 

It was like her own words being echoed back at her. “I do. I really do.” She honestly admitted. “I feel the same way about my work right now. I'm a police officer here in the city but I'm not allowed to do a thing on the job aside traffic control or small disputes between neighbours. It's... frustrating not being able to make a different.”

 

“Police officer! That's pretty amazing if you ask me.” The Doctor beamed. “I assume you're a metalbender then?”

 

A nod. “Yes, I am.”

 

“Brilliant! I've never met a metalbender before! Can you-”

 

The rest of her sentence was drowned by the sound of horns being blown and the faint noise of air bisons groaning in the distance. Both their gazes turned towards the source of all the noise: Air Temple Island. All the lights had suddenly came on and there was no doubt in the Doctor's mind people were coming to look for her. She mentally cursed herself as she threw Yasmin an apologetic glance, before setting on her way to leave the area and find a spot to hide somewhere in the city.

 

Riva had bought her some time and she had wasted it.

 

She heard faint footsteps rushing to meet her pace. “They're coming for you, aren't they?”

 

“Yeah, they are. I need to find a place to lay low for now.”

 

“Want to come to my place? Well technically it's my parents house but my room got a balcony you can sneak in through. I can hide you for a few days tops, after that I'm supposed to be leaving.”

 

The Doctor glanced over her shoulder. “You sure that's alright? Won't you be in trouble?”

 

A shrug. “Well, I can't get into more trouble than I already am.” When the other woman raised an eyebrow, she continued. “Long story, I'll tell you when we get there.”

 

She slowed her pace so they could walk side by side on the desert street they had just stepped into and threw her companion a smile. “Lead the way then, Yaz. Yes I'm calling you Yaz, because we're friends now.”

 


	4. Chapter 4. New Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz and the Doctor share a moment and go shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back!  
> I've decided to shift my focus to this story now. I'll still post a one shot here and there but I am honestly making the AU a priority. I have the chapters and the overall plot worked out so fasten your seat belts cuz you're entering slow burn territory. 
> 
> I had tons of fun writing this chapter so I hope it's enjoyable :) I apologize for any spelling mistakes, it's super late (again) and I can't keep my eyes open enough to re-read all 6 (!!!) pages of it.

**Book 1 – Freedom**

 

**Chapter 4. New Clothes**

 

Yasmin and the Doctor rushed through the streets, dodging some late night pedestrians and tipsy patrons leaving the small bars still open at that hour. There were a few raised eyebrows at seeing an airbender from the temple running around in the city, Yasmin mentally scolding herself for not thinking about taking the back alley route towards her parent's house. Hopefully this citizens wouldn't think much of it, not with the entire gathering of benders in town; not to mention she sincerely doubted the monks would go knocking on doors, asking people if they had seen their _'runaway Avatar'_.

 

As they ran through a street populated mainly by small antique shops, her eyes instantly landed on a small group of men, on the other side of the road, as they suddenly stopped walking and pointed up, harshly talking between themselves in a drunken and loud manner. She could barely make out what they were saying, with the blood pumping and the wind rushing past her ears, but as soon as the words _'sky bisons'_ and _'air temple monks'_ were discerned, she reached for the Doctor's left arm and took a sharp turn, pulling her into a small dark alley. The unexpected motion caused the woman to trip and stumble into her, almost sending them both crashing onto the dirty cobblestones; luckily Yasmin had been expecting this. Her back hit the wall not as gracefully as she had planed, but she managed to keep both of them upright.

 

The Doctor's hazel eyes were wide and wild with surprise, her breath uneven against Yaz's own as they stood frozen, face to face, bodies pressed against each other. She opened her mouth, a question on the tip of her tongue; but before she could verbalize it, a shadow loomed over the street where they had just been, accompanied by the familiar sound of a sky bison. It lingered for what felt like an eternity as both held their breath, gazes full of worry locked on one another. The men across the street were still talking in drunken nonsense at least, now cracking jokes of how drunk one must be to be seeing bisons flying about. She honestly doubted the monks would even consider question them at all.

 

The shadow disappeared but they remained unmoving, at least until they were absolutely sure the coast was clear. Both let out the breath they had been holding and immediately sprang apart, looking everywhere but at one another. The Avatar busied herself checking on her small feathery friend while Yaz remained with her back against the wall and tilted her head up, closing her eyes. That had been a closer call than she had expected. Luckily they hadn't been spotted but what would have happened if they did? Surely the Avatar wouldn't go back, not now that she was out here in the city and planning to travel and help people. But again, Yasmin couldn't really tell, not when this woman was still such an unknown to her.

 

Her ears picked up the faint drunken chat move away until it was gone. She opened her eyes then, chancing a glance at the Doctor and found her looking back at her, hazel eyes warm and ever curious in the dim light. A small, honest smile bloomed in her lips; Yaz instantly mirroring it without even realizing what she was doing.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Yasmin raised an eyebrow. “What for?”

 

“For helping me. I really don't know this city well. I would have ended up lost somewhere and they would have easily found me. And I would have been back there, in the island.”

 

“Nah, I think you would have figured something out; you strike me as a very capable woman after all.” She spoke confidently, her heart swelling when the other woman's eyes went wide and her smile got bigger. “But hey, don't thank me yet; we're still not out of the woods.”

 

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

 

The house was eerily quiet when Yasmin pushed the door open and gently closed it behind herself with a soft click. The house keys were placed down quietly on the bowl by the entrance as she toed out of her shoes and hanged her coat. Padding softly through the carpet, she noticed the soft orange glow coming from the living room and stopped dead in her tracks. She had been half expecting her mum or dad to still be awake waiting for her the moment she put the key to the door; but now actually having that as a confirmed possibility made her uneasy. The Doctor was, no doubt, waiting for her at the balcony, after both made sure it was safe for her to airbend her way up. Leaving her waiting longer than necessary was a risk, especially with the monks flying about the city.

 

A risk Yaz wasn't willing to take. So she steeled herself and peeked around the corner... Only to find the room empty. A single table lamp was on by the armchair her dad always sat in, a small note leaning against it with her name scribbled on. She immediately made to grab it and hastily read its contents, before letting out an annoyed sigh. Of course her mum was still mad. But now she was refusing to give her that month's paycheck, possibly to hinder her plans to leave the city.

 

Little did she know Yasmin had actually been saving up for this trip for a _while_.

 

Discarding the note, she switched the lamp off before hastily making her way towards the stairs. She took small, careful steps, trying to make as little noise as humanely possible. She passed her parent's bedroom and Sonya's before she reached her own at the end of the hall. Sweet relief was what she felt when she had managed to close her door behind herself without any major noise and when she spotted the Doctor happily waving at her from the balcony door. Immediately she let the other woman in, urging her to keep her voice down as she started to ramble about how she had spotted at least three sky bisons still flying about the city and how glad she was to finally be out of the streets.

 

The Avatar settled down on Yaz's soft bed, sitting with her legs crossed after discarding her shoes. Her eyes scanned the room in wonder, taking in all the little details about it; from the pictures to the shelves packed with all sorts of books, to the neat desk where a small laptop laid, along with the most intricate desk lamp she had ever seen. The metal wiring had been bended and twisted in such a way it reminded her of the waves. Specks of gold and silver shimmered suddenly all over the room when Yasmin, noticing her gaze on the lamp, had clicked it on.

 

Hazel eyes shone with amazement and joy. “It looks like your room is full of stars.” She spoke softly, gaze lost along the glimmers. “It's absolutely beautiful, I've never seen such a thing before.”

 

A small blush made its way to the woman's cheeks at those words as she stood there awkwardly by the desk. “Uh, thanks, I... I actually made it myself some time ago.”

 

The Doctor immediately snapped her attention back at her, eyes wide. “You kiddin'! No way!”

 

“Shh, keep your voice down. You really don't want to wake my parents.”

 

“Right, sorry Yaz. Completely forgot.” Her eyes were again lost in the shimmering lights. “I think it's brilliant.”

 

They stood in silence for a while, the Avatar gaze lost again in the bright lights shinning all over the room while Yasmin watched her carefully. It was amazing to her that the most important woman to grace the land would find something so trivial and childish like her lamp so interesting and worth of praise. She remembers vividly the harsh days spent at the outskirts of the city, bending rock after rock, metal after metal, until her mum and her teachers were satisfied with the end result. She had come across some small pieces of golden and silver metals at some point, which she had kept safely at the bottom of her desk drawer until she found something that was worth using it for.

 

The lamp had been her father's idea, Hakim promising to help her wire it all up properly so it could be functional, no matter what she wanted it to look like. In the end, it had been a struggle, both working to get the wiring just right for days, which then turned into weeks... But in the end, it had been all worth their times, especially when she had clicked it on and a constellation of gold and silvers blanketed the walls. Her dad had been proud; her mum not so much, wondering out loud about Yaz's age. And Sonya... She had just agreed with their mum, even though the glint on her eyes told a different story.

 

She was hastily pulled out of her thoughts when the other woman shifted her attention back at her, a glint of _something_ in her eyes. It was gone as soon as it had appeared, whatever it was suddenly leaving her slightly dizzy just by the sheer intensity of it. Yasmin cleared her throat softly and walked to her dresser, gently pulling one of the drawers open and rummaging through it.

 

“I can get you some soft pyjamas to sleep in, if you would like that. I think we are pretty much the same size so that shouldn't be much of a problem.”

 

She paused her motions and glanced over her shoulder when no reply was given, finding the Doctor watching the small bird on her hand peacefully sleeping. It had finally stirred awake at some point during the trip, now a small ball of blue feathers nested on a comfortably warm tiny blanket the Avatar had pulled out of her satchel.

 

Hazel met brown a beat or two later. “That would be nice. Although, I honestly think I won't be doing much sleeping. Too much on my mind.”

 

“That's alright, I can hardly imagine how all of this must feel for you.” Yaz pulled two sets of pyjamas out of the drawer, pushing it close softly. She turned on her heel and placed the softest set, blue with little stars on it, next to the Doctor on the bed. “You can change here, I will change and brush my teeth in the bathroom next door.” When the woman shot her a look, she added with a smile. “Don't worry, I won't be long.”

 

It took her a little over ten minutes to finally emerge from the bathroom, now clad in purple pyjama bottoms and a top. Her mind had been all over the place, thinking what would be the next logical step to take now that they were aware the monks were not going to just let the Avatar walk free. She could honestly understand their concerns; as a member of the police force she had witnessed first hand just how dark some corners of Republic city really were. And with the gangs running the streets like they own the place... Add an inexperienced Avatar to the mix and you get disaster. Yaz wasn't excusing them, however, for keeping the woman locked up all this time. The other woman hadn't admitted it, but Yasmin just knew that had been the case. And she sincerely doubted the other Air Temples knew of it.

 

What would happen if they did? One thing was for sure: this secrecy and treatment put a stain in the legacy Avatar Aang and his son Tenzin had left the airbenders with. And she honestly didn't dare to think what would come of it when the other Nations caught wind of this.

 

When she entered her room again, the sight that greeted her was heart warming.

 

The Doctor had fallen asleep sprawled on top of her bed, clad in the blue pyjamas Yaz had left for her. Her limbs were literally all over the place, her blonde hair messy like she had twisted and turned a couple of times until she had found a comfortable position. She noticed the blue feathery ball on her night stand, still nesting in the small blanket; its tiny black eyes were open, peering at her with intensity and distrust. She flashed the bird a smile, hoping to put it at ease as she took cautious steps towards the bed. Yasmin reached for the blanket she had draped over the headboard, a gift from her Nani for when she felt _'cold in the big city'_.

 

Carefully to not awake the sleeping Avatar, she covered her with the blanket as best as she could, resisting the urge to brush soft blonde strands out of her face. She stood there in wonder for a moment, just watching her sleep. She looked so... normal, so human. There was nothing about her that screamed this was the most important person, the one that defied all odds and brought peace and balance to the world.

 

She was only a woman. But a woman that could definitely shape the world with a snap of her fingers, should she choose to do so.

 

When she lifted her eyes, she found the small blue jay was no longer watching her.

 

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

 

Yasmin stirred when the first rays of sunlight hit her face. She groaned, muscles stiff as she turned on the makeshift bed she had managed to put together just a few hours prior, consisting of nothing more than two blankets neatly folded and stacked upon each other, with another one to cover her up. She had definitely slept worse back when she had been training, but that didn't mean she had gotten used to hard floors. Yaz wasn't upset at all her bed had been occupied; no, she was upset with herself for being too lazy to pull the extra mattress out. And now her muscles were screaming in agony over her late night decisions.

 

When she finally opened her eyes, she found two pairs of eyes staring down at her. The blue jay was curiously peering down at her while the Doctor just looked completely bewildered and embarrassed, blonde hair sticking out in every direction possible. She felt the urge to laugh but managed to contain herself.

 

“I'm so sorry, Yaz. I must have fell asleep while I was waiting on you.” Her tone became suddenly serious. “You should have woken me up instead of draping a blanket on me and laying on the floor. Lovely blanket, by the way, very warm and comfy. But that's not the point. Point is... Next time just wake me up. This is your room, your own bed. I can very well just sleep on the floor, you know?”

 

“Doctor, it's alright really. There's no need at all to be sorry; not to mention this...” Yaz paused, gesturing faintly at herself. “... is my own fault. I have an extra mattress under the bed, I just didn't feel like setting it up.”

 

“Oh. Well we should definitely set it up. For me. You should definitely have your bed to sleep in.”

 

She shook her head and chuckled softly. “Later. For now let's just wait until everyone is gone so I can make us some breakfast.”

 

A warm, bubbly smile spread on the Doctor's lips. “Breakfast at Yaz's, amazing.”

 

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

 

They ate some scrambled eggs with bacon and sausages, Yasmin making a mental note of adding things to the shopping list as the Avatar tore though the food on her plate with gusto, taking massive bites between exclamations of praise and even some occasional moans of pleasure. Yaz had flushed red multiple times, her eyes glued on the tiny blue jay happily pecking on some bird seeds she had found on a cupboard where her dad kept his things. Hakim had a soft spot for animals, always keeping all sorts of treats around the house just in case; he had even installed an intricate bird feeder on the old plum tree in their backyard. Najia hadn't been very pleased about it.

 

She took their plates, glasses and the pan she had used to cook their meals with and got busy washing it while the Doctor sat on the soft grass outside under the old tree, legs crossed and hands resting on her knees. Her eyes were closed, face peaceful as she meditated, lights dancing across her features as a soft morning breeze blew through the branches and leaves. It was an ethereal sight, one that made Yasmin pause at the task at hand and just.. watch. During those minutes, maybe even close to an hour, that she just stood there with her eyes transfigured on the other woman, she felt truly at peace. It was like a heavy burden had been suddenly lifted from her shoulders, her lungs suddenly filling with the air she didn't even noticed she had been missing; it was truly a strange feeling to put into words.

 

Hazel eyes opened suddenly, breaking Yasmin out of her trance. She cleaned her throat and adverted her eyes, immediately getting busy with the remain dishes and cursing herself when she noticed the once lukewarm water was now ice cold. Luckily the Avatar seemed to have missed it as she chatted away with bird now comfortably perched on top of her right shoulder.

 

Once everything was clean, dried and safely put away, she called the other woman inside so they could chat about getting her some clothes. Her face scrunched up adorably when Yasmin explained it was better for her to forego the entire air temple ensemble and opt for something more neutral that would help her blend in, not only while they were in the city but also when they visited other nations. An airbender downing the clothes used by the temple monks would stand out like a sore thumb in the crowd. The Doctor hadn't seemed very convinced but agreed regardless, especially after Yaz mentioned there was a chance, albeit small, that the monks from the Air Temple Island could still be looking for her.

 

As they went through Yasmin's wardrobe and drawers, it became crystal clear they had to go out and find the Doctor something more to her tastes. While the pyjamas Yaz owned had different colours, patterns and shapes, her daily clothes were lacking. Her jeans were mostly black and dark blue, her tops and long sleeves mostly emerald green, plain white or black. Not even a skirt could be found. But in the meanwhile she did own a couple of leather jackets in different styles, which got an exasperated sigh and a confused scrunch out of the Avatar as she surveyed it.

 

It was nearly twelve when they finally set out onto the busy streets, after an hour of begging and bargaining with the Doctor for her to borrow something to wear at least until they found something more appropriate to her likings. She had downed a simple pair of jeans and a loose white blouse, completing her look with one of Yaz's favourite jackets and a comfortable pair of white canvas shoes. She looked nice but the discomfort was plain in her face; hopefully she wouldn't have to wear Yasmin's clothes for long. There were a couple of stores closed to the centre she was sure had anything and everything, all different sorts of fashion hailing from different nations.

 

She was absolutely sure that was the place to start with.

 

But of course she should have anticipated the Doctor growing inpatient and make a beeline to the first small shop they passed by that sold clothing articles.

 

The worn out brass bell chimed softly as they entered the store, a small elderly woman with grey hair peering at them from above small reading glasses. She greeted them warmly and gestured for them to make themselves at home and take a look around. The Avatar gave her a smile and greeted back, before getting herself nose deep in all sorts of colourful fabrics and accessories. Yasmin watched in total bafflement as the woman gasped and gushed over everything she set her eyes on, grabbing article after article. She only moved towards the back where the changing booth was located when her arms were full of clothes and she couldn't carry any more.

 

The elder woman just shook her head and laughed; Yasmin just looked throughout embarrassed, rushing after the Doctor while picking up the clothes she had dropped on her awake. Thankfully the thrift shop was completely empty, save for them and the owner. Yaz sat down on a worn out chair facing the booth and watched in amusement as the curtains moved every now and then, the whirlwind of a woman inside trying on different things. She was particularly loud on voicing her opinions; not to mention every piece of clothing she tried on but didn't like would come flying out onto the floor. Or onto Yasmin's face, depending on how the Doctor would throw it.

 

A massive pile of clothes later, both on her arms and all over the floor, a gasp was followed by the words she had been yearning to hear.

 

“Yes, now that's what I want!”

 

The curtain was hastily drawn as the Doctor proudly strode out with a flourish. She was wearing a long, pale blue coat, a navy blue shirt with rainbow stripes in it, blue pants and socks, yellow braces and boots.

 

Yaz blinked as she took the woman's choice of clothes in. “That's what you're going with?”

 

“Yup.” She smiled proudly, hands buried in her new coat's pockets. “Got any cash? Empty pockets.”

 

She rolled her eyes at her antics and stood, placing the clothes she had been holding neatly on the chair, before reaching into her own coat's pocket to pull out her wallet. Her eyes filled with mirth as she spoke. “I will pay for your clothes... But while I do that, you collect every single article of clothing and hang it all back.”

 

Hazel eyes widen comically as the Doctor took notice, for the first time, of the absurd amount of clothes scattered all over the floor. She opened and closed her mouth, scrunched up her face a few times before looking rightful indignant. “All of it?! But... There's so many! I can't possibly get it done all by myself...”

 

“You made the mess, you clean it; that's how we roll here in the real world.”

 

Yasmin barely missed the pout that was thrown her way as she turned on her heel and strode proudly towards the counter, where the old woman was watching the scene unfold with unabashed amusement. She paid for the Doctor's outfit and then leaned against the counter, watching as the woman struggled around to put everything back to it's rightful place. She stumbled and fell more times than Yaz could count until she took pity on the Avatar and with a sigh, went to help her out.

 

Who knows when they would leave the store if she didn't...

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5. Ryan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Yaz come to some realizations when they find themselves face-to-face with a new situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back, with a brand new chapter! As you may have noticed, I did some changes around on this story. At first, I was going to keep going and put all the different books in the same thing but that may not look as nice so now I've made a series just for it and this is going to be just Book 1. It will have 13 chapters (that's what I'll been aiming for at least, in honour of our Thirteen Doctor) and I'm hoping to update regularly from now on. 
> 
> Hope this chapter is nice, I wasn't very sure about it since it was the first time I actually had to describe fighting or something close to it. Let me know what you think in the comments, feedback is always appreciated <3 
> 
> Not beta'd so all mistakes are my own as usual c:
> 
> Also welcome to the Avatar world Ryan!

**Book 1 – Freedom**

 

**Chapter 5. Ryan**

 

One of the first things that Yasmin noticed as they set foot on one of the many streets dotted with warehouses was how eerie quiet it was; normally it would be busting with activity, goods being stored and moved away by workers of all backgrounds. While most jobs in the city nowadays required a specific type of bending, warehouse work was the best option for non-benders that wished to make ends meet in Republic City. The regulations still needed some work, based on how many times she had been called to deal with unruly bosses refusing payment or putting their employees through long exhausting hours just to meet demands. The prejudice in a city that had been founded under the pretence of being inclusive to all was ridiculously high towards non-benders, despite a major chunk of the population having no bending at all. She wasn't even sure how that came to be, especially when the entire Equalist group led by Amon was nothing more than a closed chapter on the history of the city; not to mention that all the incidents afterwards had been caused mostly by benders.

 

Yaz chanced a glance towards the woman walking beside her, now comfortably strolling around in her new clothes. Her eyes were focused on nothing in particular as she took in their surroundings, face scrunching up adorably every time she would notice something that she found odd; or something she strongly disliked, like the warehouse responsible for supplying the city with pears from the Earth Kingdom.

 

“Who even eats pears?!”, she had wondered out loud then, mouth twisted in disgust. Yasmin had to suppress the urge to laugh at the sheer randomness of the statement, mind still preoccupied with the strange quietness in the area.

 

The pair had decided to take a slight detour and pass by Hakim's restaurant on their way back to the house, mostly because if the Doctor was staying over for a few days Yaz didn't want to have to lie to her parents about it. It was easy to just come up with a story on how the woman was a friend of sorts from out of the city and that was visiting for the bending festival. Having them find out she was hiding someone in the house without them knowing would surely create even more problems with her mum and Yasmin really wanted to avoid that.

 

The problem wasn't that she wouldn't be able to do it; she was pretty confident she could have someone over in her bedroom without her parents ever finding out about it, as it had been proved before when she had sneaked an old crush up her window. No, the main problem was that the Doctor wasn't particular fond of keeping her voice down or spending more than one minute without bouncing all over the place.

 

So feeding them a story and letting them know they had a guest was preferable to them finding out and the awkward _'hey mum and dad this is the Doctor, she ran away from the Air Temple Island and she's actually the Avatar'_ that would surely come out of her mouth under her mum's interrogative stare.

 

As they turned a corner, the sound of an heavy gate being pushed open filled the air. It screeched, the awful sound of metal grinding on metal making both women cringe; but was the indignant _'hey!'_ and the _thud_ that followed what made them freeze on the spot.

 

A young man of dark complexion had been tossed careless on the floor, a few warehouses away from where they stood. As he got up, brushing himself and then rubbing his right elbow, two men walked past the rusty gates towards him. Even though they couldn't really make out their faces due to the distance, Yasmin recognized them almost immediately: the blue scarves and the tipped hats were a dead giveaway that those two belonged to one of the major gangs that currently was running rampage in Republic city.

 

She felt the Doctor tense next to her, hazel eyes darker than usual as one of the men grabbed the youngster by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up with barely no effort. Yaz felt it then, a crack of something in the air that screamed _danger_ ; without even thinking she reached for the other woman's arm and tugged her back into the corner they had just turned, away from the street. The Doctor hadn't been expecting the motion again and came crashing against her chest, like she had done on the night before. But something was amiss.

 

Instead of a surprised yelp, the Avatar let out a low growl against her ear that resonated like a warning. Yaz's eyes immediately went wide, a shiver running down her spine at the foreign sound. She could feel how stiff her body was, could feel the muscles tense where her hand still held onto her arm. In the distance, the men shouted as the young man tried to explain himself with no avail; she chanced a glance then towards the Doctor's face and found her looking straight back at her, piercing eyes both judging and begging at the same time. But what made her gasp and release her grip was the unnatural rage twisting her usually cheery features.

 

It was like watching a slow motion film afterwards, the light grey coat billowing in the wind, the shouts, the sound and smell of flames filling the area before being sizzled off...

 

_'Shit!'_

 

Yasmin finally snapped out of her reverie and pushed herself off the wall, turning the corner only to find the Doctor engaged in combat with one of the men. The other one was laying against a sizeable dent on a rusted gate across the street, probably where he had been painfully blown back onto. She ran towards him first, eyes still locked on the fire and water duel. Kneeling down, she placed two fingers carefully on the man's neck, letting out the breath she didn't know she had been holding when the faint pulse assured her he was just unconscious. She still cussed herself for letting the Avatar run off like that, when she knew she wasn't totally herself; but she had been so scared then, scared of what may have happened if she hadn't let her go. And looking at this man now, maybe she had been right to be afraid.

 

A quick glance towards a pile of crates a few feet away and she saw the young man, dark eyes wide and mouth open watching the Doctor. He didn't seem to even notice her, so entranced he was with the fire and water dancing and clashing, an occasional gust of wind lifting the dust and dried leaves off the ground around them. She wondered then what he was thinking about this strange woman that could both air _and_ waterbend coming into his rescue. If his expression was any indication, he was no fool; he knew damn well who was in front of him.

 

The Avatar.

 

Would he run and tell others? Would he ask questions? Or would he simply keep quiet and walk away? There were so many questions on her mind, mixed with a strange dread and guilt; even if this young man wouldn't present himself as a problem, the two gang members surely would and there was nothing Yaz could do to prevent them from spreading the news, behind bars or not.

 

And it was all her fault.

 

A loud scoff pulled her out of her thoughts, her eyes falling on the rugged man still trying his luck against the Doctor.

 

“An airbender that can also waterbend... How peculiar.” The man spoke then, head tilted upwards. His eyes were dark and sharp, voice deep and smug. “No wonder you've been hiding all this time; you clearly aren't ready. Not even close to it, _Avatar._ ”

 

The last word was spat out, full of venom but she didn't even flinch, stance locked as they circled each other now, eyes alert and waiting for the other to make the first move. He had clearly switched strategies and was now trying to taunt her, trying to throw her off her game. Wasn't hard to guess why he was doing it, especially when his clothes were completely askew while she barely looked to have an hair out of place; he couldn't match her bending. His scarf was billowing in the wind, stuck in a rusty point on the gate and his hat was nowhere to be seen; now that Yaz could finally see his face, she noticed the nasty scar running down from his right eye to his jaw and gasped.

 

She knew him, like many others in the station did, as the only man who had managed to get away from Najia Khan. There were rumours he was actually the right hand of the _Stenza_ , a nasty bunch of mercenaries willing to do anything for the right price. They had torched a few houses for some rich businessmen who wished to obtain the lands to build luxury condos, destroyed entire shipments when their owners refused to 'liberate' the goods to them or their contractors, threatened and extorted store owners... Her mum had managed to finally gather enough intel about their hideout, when this man had taken control over the south portion of the gang. He was cocky and young then, a foolish man who openly boasted about what he and his men had done; his big mouth would be his downfall.

 

Only it wasn't.

 

Of course they had been prepared and more than ready when the enforcers stormed the hideout, the element of surprise completely gone; but Najia had also been ready, her mum always a few steps ahead when it came to planing for eventualities. In the end, the fight had been fierce with casualties on both sides... but they had managed to corner him.

 

Or so they thought.

 

As the officers approached him on his office on the top floor of the building in the harbour, he had jumped down the window without a shred of hesitation towards the unruly sea below. Everyone stood by and watched it happen, everyone but Najia. She had been so desperate to make the arrest that she didn't care if the fall would eventually kill this awful man; he didn't deserve to just get away without being punished for his crimes.

With one last effort she stood by the opening and tried to catch him. The storm winds were too strong however, so when she had threw the hooks she missed her mark, the metal scarring the man as he disappeared into the deep waters.

 

They had though him dead but his poster had remained on the board, _'a reminder of failure'_ as an old officer had explained to her once when she had taken her first official tour of the station as a trainee. She had asked her mum about it afterwards, curiosity getting the best of her; Najia brushed it off immediately as nothing more than a closed chapter and a lesson learned.

However, the edge in her voice and the way her jaw was set had told Yaz otherwise and she really wondered how her mum would react knowing the man was very much alive.

 

“And what of it?”, the Doctor's voice sounded strong and unwavering, a sharper tone than Yasmin was used to hear coming from her. “I may not be ready but yet you're still losing against me. That's embarrassing mate.”

 

The man let out an huff of annoyance. “You got some nerve. Do you even know who you're talking to?”

 

“A thug, one that likes to bully others. That's all I see when I look at you.”

 

“I don't know where you've been, Avatar, but the _Stenza_ rule this city. It will do you good to watch your tone and move along, maybe take a nice permanent vacation somewhere far away from here. Our leader won't take you sticking your nose around in our business very kindly.”

 

The Doctor cocked an eyebrow at his words. “Too bad for you and your little group then 'cuz I'm here to stay. This city is under my protection as of now.”

 

He let out a laugh at her words, hand slowly reaching down to one of his trouser pockets. Yasmin saw the motion and immediately prepared herself, but sadly realized too late that the Doctor was too distracted wondering why he wasn't taking her words seriously to notice what was happening.

 

“I'll be sure to tell my boss that; maybe he will finally crack a smile and everything!” His smile was too big and too cocky as he clutched whatever he had retrieved in his hand before dropping it with a flourish on the ground between himself and the Doctor. “Until we meet again, Avatar!”

 

Thick smoke immediately filled the air, making Yasmin's eyes water. She could barely make out the other woman's silhouette, coat swishing as gusts of air surrounded her. The Doctor stretched her arms to the side, palms open and then, with what felt like a massive wind front, the smoke cleared. Yaz had to close her eyes and lift her arms to shield her face against the sheer force of it, dust and smoke alike being blown in every direction. She heard the Doctor frantic steps, heard the frustration in her voice once she realized both men were gone; she didn't even dare to glance at the other woman once her sight had cleared, too afraid of what she may see.

 

Yaz had failed her. She had known what he was going to do the moment he had reached for his pocket, she had the reach and the opportunity to stop him and yet... She had just stood there, watching. Her gaze fell on her wrists, where the cold metal of her bracelets peeked from underneath the long shirt she was wearing, the beginning of one of the metal hooks a dull silver against the dark plating. Silence filled the air for a moment and that was when she braced herself for what was sure to come.

 

Amidst the suddenly flurry of emotions that had clouded her senses, the Doctor had completely forgotten she hadn't been alone in that street. When reality finally came crashing down her steps faltered, hazel eyes immediately searching for the other woman. She spotted her, hunched on the side of the road next to where a visible dent adorned a slightly rusty gate. Her stomach twisted painfully as she remembered carelessly blowing one of the men towards it, remembered the sound of his breath being knocked out of him, the sound of bone cracking against metal. Yasmin had clearly seen what she had done and now knew just exactly what she was capable of; she couldn't blame her for refusing to even look at her.

 

Maybe she was better off going back to the island and living her life locked up again, no matter how much she wanted to stay and do something for the city. She clearly didn't have the ability to do so, not when she allowed dark feelings such as rage to cloud her judgement and give her tunnel vision.

 

Yasmin Khan was the one who could save the city, with her sharp mind and kind heart; the world needed her more than it needed an Avatar such as herself.

 

Her feet carried her slowly towards the other woman and she stood right next to her for a long and painfully silent minute, contemplating on what she could do or say. Salvaging the situation was clearly impossible, she noted as Yaz still refused to look at her; so with a long and deep sigh she resigned herself in saying her goodbyes. The Avatar kneeled down on the dirty ground, hand reaching out to touch Yasmin's face, but stopping just shy of doing so. It hovered there, uncertain just like the words sitting at the tip of her tongue.

 

“I owe you an apology. I'm really sorry you had to see that, sadly not everything about me is bright and happy.” She started, voice slightly strained as she struggled to keep her emotions in check. “I shouldn't have scared you like that, shouldn't have rushed in without thinking... Shouldn't have done none of what I did. I understand if you don't even want to look at me again, Yaz. But I just... I just had to say I am sorry. Truly, truly sorry.”

 

She let the words sink in for a moment, the moisture forming at the corner of her eyes and the sudden tightening of her throat betraying the false composure she was trying to maintain. The final words she needed to speak died in her lips the moment warm brown eyes regarded her, just as wet as her own.

 

“I'm as much to blame as you are, Doctor.” Hazel eyes widened considerable at the statement, but she remained silent as Yaz spoke. “I had the means and the training to stop you but I... I didn't. It was selfish of me, really. I've seen these men walk around doing whatever they feel like and hurting people for far too long without any consequences. Even the police isn't allowed to touch them or our families will suffer for it. But you... You can stop them. You _have_ the power to stop them.” She paused. “But now that I've seen it, I wish I didn't. I wish I had stopped you from turning that corner in the first place. I'm sorry for what I have done, Doctor, I truly am.”

 

The hand that had been uncertainly hovering finally made contact with the warm skin of Yaz's cheek, thumb gently wiping the stray tear that had fallen there. She felt it then, a warmth in her chest that could rival the sun itself and a sudden flutter in her heart as she regarded those brown eyes in a different light. Eyes softened and the beginning of a smile tugged at her lips, despite the look of complete disbelief she ended up receiving.

 

“Yasmin Khan”, she started softy. “You have nothing to be sorry for. Yes, it may have been selfish of you to let go of me when you did but I can see in your eyes just how much this people have done to harm you and to harm the city you swore to protect. But you're brilliant and kind and strong-willed and you want to do what's right. I admire that in you. So let this stand as a lesson for both of us on how not to handle things next time, yeah?”

 

Her voice was small as she spoke. “So... You're not upset with me?”

 

“Never. I'm only upset with myself for not keeping a better check on my emotions. I've been yearning the taste of freedom for so long that I'm afraid I forgot restrain.” A full blown smile formed at her lips, eyes sparkling with mirth. “Maybe I need your help with that.”

 

Yaz shook her head in disbelief, hand swatting playfully at the Doctor's arm, earning an indignant ' _Oie!'_ in response. The hand that was against her cheek was regretfully retracted and she found herself missing the contact almost immediately, somehow. There was so much she wanted to say but the words were all but caught in her throat when her heart did a funny thing as the Avatar flashed her one of those warm smiles again that were quickly becoming Yasmin's new favourite thing.

 

But before she could even wonder _why_ that was, footsteps broke their little bubble and brought them both back to reality. Their eyes immediately snapped towards the sound, the young man from before shyly standing there regarding both women with wide, dark eyes.

 

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt but... I just wanted to say thank you.” His gaze fell on the Doctor in particular, a smile on his lips. “Thank you for saving me, Avatar. It's a proper honour to meet you, ma'am.”

 

“Please, call me Doctor. That's my name after all. And you're very welcome, mister...?”

 

“Ryan. Ryan Sinclair.”

 


End file.
